moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raanei
(Still a WiP) Raanei is currently a neophyte of Te'Amun and warrior of the Alliance. The daughter of a strong vindicator and a highly-clever artificer who, unfortunately, both lost their lives on one of the colony worlds that the draenei inhabited. Ever since the death of her parents, Raanei has always claimed to be nothing more than a simple warrior looking for worthy battles she can be a part of. History Early Childhood A Lost Childhood Ever since she was born, Raanei had always cared deeply about her parents, she was always cared for by them and cherished and she had grown attached to her parents for years. Raanei was rather playful as a child up until her parents were killed defending the other draenei as they tried to escape one of the colony worlds the draenei had claimed. It was due to this that Raanei, even as a child, felt that she had to grow up as fast as possible, she began to want nothing more than to learn to fight so that she could either join her parents in death or seek revenge in some way. Arrival on Draenor Raanei, having grown up with nothing more than to learn to fight, finally got her wish during Shattrath's construction, where the young woman then trained in fighting with bladed weapons for years. She had spent just about all of her time on Draenor training to fight and always considered herself too weak. The woman cared about nothing else other than mastery of the blade and she even began challenging herself by wielding two large weapons and fighting with both. For years, Raanei trained with two large greatswords in hand until she found an orc and ogre battling not too far from Shattrath, curious, the young warrior investigated and watched the two fight until the orc was killed. Just as she was about to flee, the ogre found the draenei and charged after her. After years of training, Raanei believed she was ready for a real battle. At first, she had been taking many hits from the ogre but as her battle went on, Raanei eventually wound up victorious after making multiple wild strikes at the ogre before passing out. When the warrior came to, she found herself in Shattrath with an axe not too far from her, the draenei that had found her unconscious having thought the axe was her's, it was on that day that Raanei began to take an admiration for fighting with axes. The Battle of Shattrath Raanei didn't partake in any other battles until the Battle of Shattrath, where she had then tried to help defend the city and let the others flee. This plan of her's, however, did not work as well, as she had been knocked out by one of the other defenders of the city and was taken out of the city to safety. When the warrior came to, she was told she had bravely fought in Shattrath before she was knocked out, as much of a lie this was, Raanei believed it. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Warriors Category:Te'Amun